Tom X Stephen King
by VerbaimTerror7
Summary: The moistening ending to Tom X Friends series...
1. Chapter 1

Tom X Stephen King, the finale to the Tom X Friends series.

Stephen King had just finished watching a Zuthar13 video, he is a very depressed man who spends hit time re-watching his shitty movies.

Tom is a man who had his heart broken 3 times now, he has a creature living within' him called... ebola.

Tom doesn't need food or water, the creature makes him inhumane.

Over the time of Tom having ebola within him his dick has lost one inch, he now has a 1 inch dick.

Tom doesn't have anything to do, he just roams around in Georgia, ever since his lover Zuthar invited him to Georgia.

Ebola: Tom, why are you being so distant?

Tom: I-I am just tired...

Tom is lying, he is absolutely sick of Ebola, he wants him out.

Ebola: I can read your mind ya' know dipshit, don't make me shrink your dick again.

Ebola was a real bitch...

Meanwhile Stephen King was sitting in his house watching The Shning taking notes on how shitty of a movie it is.

Stephen King is crying, he begins to masterbate to pictures of Tom...

Meanwhile... Tom is walking along the streets of Georgia.

It is 2 AM.

Thug: Hey you!

Tom: What?

The thug raises his knife and points it at Tom.

Thug: Give me your money!

Tom walks away.

Thug: Hey faggo-

A hand comes out of Toms back, grabs the knife, and shoved the knife straight up his ass... you see the knife appear through the thugs mouth. You also see the hand... covered in shit.

The hand goes back into Tom and Tom walks along... wishing the thug found a way to kill him.

Stephen King masterbated for 7 hours, he got up... it was now 2:30 AM.

Stephen decides he wants to go on his persona.

He gets on his computer..

He types in his username to steam...

He starts a chat with #1 Stalker (Tom).

Scoop : Hey Tom...

End of page 1 


	2. Chapter 2

#1 Stalker: Hey Scoop..

Scoop: Lazer tells me you're in Georgia! He also told me you uh, did something.. i don't believe it tho.

#1 Stalker: Yeah i am in georgia, y?

Scoops: Just wonderin'...

#1 Stalker: k...

Stephen King or uh, Scoops, asked that because he was in Georgia as well.

Stephen decided to go on a quick walk.

Tom was walking lookin' down at the ground.

Tom doesn't realize the man walking straight towards him, he bumps into him.

Tom: Oh, i am sorry sir.

Stephen King is astounded, he can't believe it.

Stephen: Tom..

Tom: H-How do you know my name?

Stephen: Oh, i should probably explain myself, i am Stephen King!

Tom: Who?

Stephen: The Shining? Cujo? Carrie? No?

Tom: What...

Stephen: Oh c'mon man i have movies.

Tom: That doesn't explain how you know my name..

Stephen: I am... Scoop.

Stephen: ...

Tom: WhWhat? You said you lived in New Jersey...

Stephen: That was my cover up Tom.

Tom is amazed.

Stephen: Well.. anyways, i live up there on the Penthouse, w-wanna come?

Tom: Um...

(Ebola): Tom don't you go.

Tom: Stephen i gotta tell you something.

Stephen: What?

End of page 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Tom: I have a creature inside me called... Ebola who controls my li-

Tom is cut off by Stephen shoving his long, sharp, blade down Toms throat.

Ebola: What WHAT IS HE DOI-

Stephen pulls out the blade and sees the "worm" he crushes it.

Stephen: Done.

Tom: Maybe a little warning next time, Jesus Chr-

Tom is yet again cut off by Stephen kissing Tom straight on the lips, sending Toms boner (which hasen't been erect in a while) up.

Stephen: Come on, follow me.

They go to the Penthouse, Stephen opens the door and offers Tom a drink, Tom drinks it.. then passes out.

Tom awakes strapped to a table with a naked Stephen King watching him.

Tom: WH-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?

Stephen: Tom, i have always had the hots for you.

Tom realizes what is going on, then calms down.

Tom: Oh.. i see.

Stephen crawls onto the table and begins to suck Toms 1 inch erect dick.

Tom: mmm, you like it rough.

Stephen: i have great plans for you.

6 hours later...

Tom has multiple whip wounds on his ass, penis, face, chest and hands, they all pleasure him.

Tom: So what now?

Stephen: What do you mean?

Tom: Well usually, this is the part where the person i fucked gets killed...

Stephen: o

Stephen: Well, it appears no one is here to kill me. ;)

Tom: Y-Yeah, i guess not.

Tom lays down on the jizz filled table to go to sleep.

Next morning...

Tom wakes up, just fine, not hurt nor dead.

Stephen: morning sunshine.

End of page 3. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tom and Stephen King or (Scoops) fucked every single night.

Tom: OHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tom: HARDEEEEEER!

Stephen: I'M DOING IT!

Tom has never been so happy in his life.

One day Stephen and Tom were eating a bit of dinner drinking some pop, when Stephen went on his knees.

... He made Tom the happiest man in the world...

... Public blowjob

Everyone was staring at them as Tom was screaming with orgasmic satisfaction.

After the blowjob Tom looked down and expected to see ALOT of jizz, but instead.

On his little dick was a ring.

Stephen: Will you marry me senpai?

Tom didn't resist he screamed yes and Stephen grabbed him and penetrated him in public.

The wedding went well.

It was a private wedding 'cause most of Toms friends were dead/hated him, and Stephen has none.

Instead of kissing they did anal for alot of hours.

2 years later...

Tom and Stephen are happily married with two black children who each love them.

The older kids name was Connor(14), the youngers was Ben(13) (After DMP).

4 years later...

The kids go on to college. (they were adopted OBVIOUSLY)

Stephen comes home after a long day of work.

Tom: Welcome home honey!

Stephen: Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch.

Tom: S-Stephen what did i do to deserve that?

Stephen has had a very busy day filled with stress.

Stephen: I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP.

Stephen slaps Tom..

Tom: P-P-Please stop yellng Stephen.

End of page 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen continues to grab Tom and beat him with fury.

Tom is on the ground with blood... he isn't afraid nor hurt bad.

Tom stands up while Stephen is turned around...

Grabs a knife...

Tom: Sic semper tyrannis...

He stabs Stephen in the back, then in the ass through the penis as tradition...

He stabs him over and over, he hears the police but doesn't care.

Tom then stops, looks down at Stephen... then to the cops.

He runs to the cops with his dick out in slow motion with Only Time playing.

The cops shoot him 4 times.

Tom is running with the adrenaline...

Who can say where the road goes Where the day flows, (Tom finds a grenade) only time And who can say if your love grows As...

Tom unpins it and runs towards the cop.

He gets shot down..

The grenade didn't work... it just fell.

Who can say why your heart sighs as your love flies, only time..

On Toms last few moments he sees Connor to the left of him... he smiles..

Suddenly he gets a pain feeling... he is going... going... gone.

Tom wakes up with a 19 inch dick.

He sees people approaching him, it is Connor... and Trogg?... and DMP.

Trogg begins to suck Toms 19 inch dick, Connor penetrates Tom, and Tom sucks DMPs dick.

Tom is in heaven...

End of series 


End file.
